masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cypher
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Ivy is 5'11", comparatively tall to her peers. She has bright blue eyes and long, wavy hair (although it can be a bit of a mess sometimes). She is fairly skinny, although toned from her combat training. In casual wear, she generally wears goth-punk clothes, consisting of white hoodies, dark colored t-shirts, black or grey jeans, an assortment of booties, and silver necklaces and earrings. She also usually has a beanie on, although sometimes goes without it when it's hot out. For her costume, she has a fairly utilitarian look. She wears a black cowl and half-cloak, with an indigo enforced jumpsuit under it. She wears dark jeans, which end up streaked with ink. For accessories, she wears a satchel and belt with pouches, along with fingerless gloves and a lower face mask, finishing it off with combat boots. Powers Magical Aptitude (sigils/marks/brands): Ivy has the ability to channel magic through three different styles. She can make gestures, called sigils, with fingers or other straight objects she holds (such as staves, spears, glaives), creating effects such as push, pull, hold, shield, fire, and lightning. She can use magically charged ink that she creates in her downtime to paint marks, similar in shape to sigils, on surfaces, people, or objects to create empowered effects of the sigils which can be triggered by concentrating and channel magic into them, even from a distance. Finally, she can create brands by painting this ink intricately onto her skin, allowing her to swiftly cast sigils without requiring the gesture as well as being able to enhance her physical ability. These brands fade to a very faint black after being painted on, but glow faintly when she is using her magic. Brands must be repainted every week or after being washed off by oily substances (they are waterproof, though), or else they lose their potency and stability. All of her magic becomes stronger, if more draining, with larger sigils, marks, and brands, meaning long gestures with an extension, such as a staff, creates powerful spells. Note that excessive use of her magic causes exhaustion, then pain, before leading to unconsciousness. It is most noticeable through her brands, as they will start to burn hot red and flake off, further decreasing her strength. Impressive martial prowess: Both from intense training, as well as brands for stamina, strength, and speed, Ivy is quite capable in combat, especially when she is armed with a polearm (preferably a glaive). Background Pre-Big Team Ivy's parents were both vigilante heroes from the Bronze Age who traveled around searching for evil artifacts they believed to be corrupting regions of the world. Therefore, Ivy was constantly on the move as she grew up, being taught by her mother and father, along with their assistant. Unfortunately, her father was killed in pursuit of their greatest hunt yet. Ivy was eight at the time, so her memories of her father are present, but faded. At first, her mother grieved for some time, and Ivy was mostly taken care of by their assistant. However, eventually her mother sought to finish this hunt of theirs, and actually managed to, taking down the villains who guarded it (violently, they are still vigilantes), and securing the artifact, an ancient crystal which pulsated with dark energy and whispered in your ear. However, instead of destroying the artifact or sending it to the League of Heroes, her mother decided she would secure the citadel (located near Detroit) where it was held, and study it, thinking she could use it to make sure she lost nothing else. By this time, Ivy was around age ten, and showing the same powers her mother had, begun training in the use of sigils, marks, and brands. She also began to learn how to fight, drilling to practice hand to hand, swords, spears, and axes. Polearms became of importance to her when her mother realized that Ivy inherited her father's magical substance permeation, allowing her to draw sigils through the point of a spear, or sweep of a glaive. Her mother's focus on the training was mostly so Ivy could defend herself, but she also talked about hunting down villains and artifacts, and other such heroic things. At this time, Ivy saw her mother as a hero, and for the most part, her mother still was one. However, as Ivy aged, her mother started to get more and more paranoid. Her studies of the relic became closer and more dangerous. Ivy could see the corruption getting to her, the same things her mother and father once fought against. Her mother always promised that her studies were safe, that, "As long as I am slow and careful, it can never control me." But overtime, her demeanor changed, her actions became more harsh, brutal, and controlling. She assembled groups to hunt for more of those artifacts she once sought to destroy, now to retrieve. She thought there had to be an answer to all this struggle she had been through. Reaching age seventeen, Ivy had already had many arguments with her mother. That she hurt civilians, that she cared not for the damage she was doing, that she didn't protect herself from the influence these artifacts had on her. Even that while once the people knew her as 'Rune', a vigilante hunter, they now called her 'Banshee', a villainous puppetmaster. Ivy gave her an ultimatum: change, or she would leave. And while her mother promised she would change, a few months passed and nothing had. So Ivy left. Figuring there was still time to save her mother, Ivy traveled to Halcyon. She wanted to atone for her mother's actions, and to gain the trust of the heroes there. Then she might be able to get their assistance. Then, she might be able to save her mother. In the meantime, she has to deal with teenage drama, something she isn't quite prepared to deal with. However, she sticks up for what she believes in, while getting distracted with interesting books, writing her own short stories, and of course, cute girls. Post-Big Team Not much yet, she just joined! Relationships Family Asha Noverre: Ivy's mother, Asha Noverre, better known as 'Banshee'. A vigilante-turned-supervillain currently in charge of her own group of agents known as the 'Seekers', who are trying to collect evil artifacts scattered throughout the world. Asha cares deeply for Ivy, but in a controlling, paranoid way. Ivy is worried for her mother, believing the artifacts she seeks to be corrupting her. Friends Greg Kellman: A previous friend of Ivy's father when he was younger, Greg is a bar owner in Halcyon City. He has given Ivy temporary shelter in Halcyon, as well as providing her details into the workings of both Halcyon's hero scene and the underground. Significant Others None so far. Journal Entries WIP Category:Characters Category:PC Category:B-Verse Category:Cypher